


as fleeting as the wind

by ArcanicSoul



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, school au prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanicSoul/pseuds/ArcanicSoul
Summary: Nobunaga took another step closer, their body warmth reaching out for each other in this cold landscape, her eyes glinting in a challenging manner, “Because why not?”That was a very good question.The answer “No” was awaiting, ready to be unsheathed and slash down the question in waiting, and yet, and yet she couldn’t say no. Her mind told her this meant nothing but trouble, nothing but sorrow and misery in the near future. Looking at Nobunaga’s red eyes, sincere in their questioning despite the heat they radiated, her heart yearned to know what would happen next. Maybe that was how this archer standing in front of her felt. Yet how did she feel?





	as fleeting as the wind

“You’re kidding me, right?”

Those words were said in an exasperated tone, a hint of amusement buried deep within. One would overlook such a tone, but Oda Nobunaga wasn’t like that. Her lips were curled up into the feisty smirk she was known for, her hands resting on her hips. Her head was held high, back straightened, every part of her resisting, standing tall and proud. 

“We both know you heard me,” the delinquent chuckled, her jacket draped over her shoulder casually, ignoring the chilling bite of the snow. “It’s senior year and let’s face it, once we graduate, there’s nothing left for whatever we have back at this dump.” She took a step forward, the snow melting onto her sneakers, “College is about moving forward, right? So why not make some memories out of what we have?”

Okita, to her credit, gave a piercing glare in response, straightening up as she shook off the shock, and atrocity, of what the other proposed. Even though she was only a few centimeters taller, that didn’t make Nobunaga cower; instead it made her smirk grow wider. “It is, but I fail to see how a. . . a relationship between you and me,” her hand gestured between the two, “falls into this idealism of yours.”

It was hard to explain, but the kendo student felt that she was a warrior in her past. She’s always had a strong sense of justice, always on the lookout for her and for others. It didn’t matter who the other was. As long as what they did didn’t fit with what she believed in, she was always up for a fight. But this, this proposal was utterly, entirely crazy. “Why ask now? We’ve known each other for about. . actually, for who knows how long? Why ask now?” 

Nobunaga took another step closer, their body warmth reaching out for each other in this cold landscape, her eyes glinting in a challenging manner, “Because why not?”

That was a very good question. 

The answer “No” was awaiting, ready to be unsheathed and slash down the question in waiting, and yet, and yet she couldn’t say no. Her mind told her this meant nothing but trouble, nothing but sorrow and misery in the near future. Looking at Nobunaga’s red eyes, sincere in their questioning despite the heat they radiated, her heart yearned to know what would happen next. Maybe that was how this archer standing in front of her felt. Yet how did she feel? 

There was only one way to find out. 

“Deal.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

A week came and went, their little game of cat and mouse barely moving. It’d take time for the wheels to turn, Nobunaga mused to herself, aiming for the target, hitting the center with just a slip of her fingers. They’ve known each other for years, heck, danced around each other for years. With a confrontation like this, it’s no wonder why Okita was off hiding to who knows where. “Perhaps I should look for her soon,” Nobunaga murmured softly to herself, grabbing another arrow. If being lovers was the end goal, then she best start getting adjusted to that role.

The only problem with that though, is that it was like asking a lioness to become a purring housecat. She was independent, fierce, she didn’t need anybody by her side. 

So why did she feel that pull in her chest, that urge to close the distance between them? 

“Stupid,” Nobunaga scowled, knotting another arrow, sending it flying within seconds. “She never looked at me twice, why would she now?” Oh, oh, how wrong she was.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Another week came by, barely an exchange between the two besides fleeting looks and prideful smirks. One of them had to break first. The question was, who and when? Okita was confident that the archer would be the first to break based off of her past of being unable to restrain herself. Why else was the black-haired female labeled as a delinquent, picking fights here and there? Everyone shrugged it off, claiming it was because Nobunaga cared too much about the opinions of others, that everything just had to go her way. 

But Okita knew the truth. She knew the truth with each knuckle she bandaged up, each cut she applied antibiotic cream to, each bruise she gave the smallest of kisses to. Nobunaga fought because she was the protector. She defended the innocent from bullies, animals from getting run over, she made sure the people around her were at order and if they weren’t, they got a beating. It was in her blood to fight for the just, even if it was different from Okita’s definition of “just”. 

Still though, two weeks without a word? That was discerning. She had gotten so used to the other’s constant barging in, the constant presence while at school, that cheerful and prideful tone chipping at her defenses, it felt weird to not have that by her side. 

Perhaps it was that emptiness that urged her to take her phone out, biting her lower lip. She had been so sure Nobunaga would be the one to break first. She had proposed this little game to begin with, couldn’t she take responsibility for her actions? So why should Okita be the one to message her first? 

Simple.

It was because she missed Nobunaga.

That’s what spurred her on into sending a text:

2:30 PM: [Hey, I was wondering if you’d like to grab some coffee after school? I was planning to get some extra studying in, and I think some extra caffeine would do me some good.]

Now came the next waiting game: see if the other will reply and even if they do, will they reply in a reasonable time?

It seemed fortune was on her side, her phone buzzing, signaling her to a new notification. 

2:30 PM: [Sure! Meet you at SpaceBucks at around 4?]

. . . Oh, right. Nobunaga had after-school archery club, and Okita had her kendo lessons. A bit disappointing, but that was fine. 

2:31 PM: [It’s a date.]  
____________________________________________________________________________

Nobunaga grumbled to herself as she waited around for their orders, mindlessly checking updates on her phone. When the hell did it get this hard to look at Okita in the eyes? Sure, she always felt something there, and sure with college and the unknown future looming over them, it was hard to be sure of anything. In recent years, primarily during their high school years, she always had a “What if” at the back of her mind. 

What if they went further than those hugs they shared in times of sorrow, the kisses Okita gave when she was hurt, the movie nights they had whenever they had the time, the tears they shared when they realized how much the other meant to them?

Feelings centered around romance and trust. 

Could such a thing exist with her, with them? 

Nobunaga wasn’t sure what the answer was, but she knew it wouldn’t be found by herself. 

Within a few minutes, she found herself sliding into the seat across from Okita, that cocky smirk back on her face as if it never left, sliding her order over, “I hope you weren’t too bored without me. I can imagine it was quite a shame, hm?”

Okita, to her credit, barely paused in taking a sip of her drink, reveling in its warmth on this winter day. “Only because it got too quiet for my liking.” She was. . inexperienced per say in the ways of flirting. Having such a way with words was something she wasn’t exactly the greatest at, preferring actions over such trivial matters. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Nobunaga was willing to play that part for her. 

“I can think of a few ways to make things less quiet.”

Growing up with kendo as her hobby, Okita Souji had trained her body, mind and will to be relentless and fierce, her body constantly coiled up for any incoming punches. Yet with all that training, nothing could train her for that comment, slightly choking up her drink. “Nobunaga! What if someone heard us?”

“Then nothing,” she grinned casually, a hand sliding across to grasp at Okita’s fingers, “It’s for the two of us anyway.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Okita Souji felt a hint of anxiety, positioning her weapon in front of her. Kendo for her, felt like it belonged to her, that it roared in her blood, that it spoke promises of having been there for her and will continue to do so in the future. Kendo felt like that part that matched her to perfection, an extension of herself to attack and a shield to defend. Nothing could get between that, not ever since she picked up that sword. 

Not until today. 

It was a bit nerve-wracking for Nobunaga to be the one to be her opponent today. Both out of the fact their hobbies had always been separate and that she’d be showing off her skills. Judging by the grip, Nobunaga wasn’t exactly skilled in this field but she knew firsthand she shouldn’t judge by that. Arrows and bows may be different from a handheld weapon like this, yet she knew better than to think otherwise.

“I hope you’re ready to lose, Princess,” the tip of her weapon swayed, poised to strike the other. The rebel had a knowing smirk on her face, those red eyes flashing, “After all, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Okita merely chuckled, sliding her foot forward, “There’s only one way to find out, Oda.”

Eyes locked.

Fingers firmly gripped on their weapon.

Neither of them willing to bend.

The whistle sounded. “Go!”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“So, General, where do you plan to take me?”

Nobunaga grumbled in response, accepting the other plopping on her lap. Years of familiarity was the only reason she wasn’t outright shoving her opponent off, instead opting to slouch against the pillows. “I’ll tell you in a few hours, after we’ve gotten sleep. You of all people should know I can’t execute a plan without rest.”

“I know,” Okita smiled, her tone softer now, a hand resting on Nobunaga’s side, a silent apology for the whack there earlier, “A bit cute really, that you thought you could beat me at my own sport.” Her fingers rubbed at the spot, frowning lightly when she noticed the archer wincing.

“Yes, yes, you can berate me later for that,” Nobunaga huffed, her hand resting on top of Okita’s, a silent plead to stop applying pressure there. She didn’t have to take off her shirt to know a nasty bruise was forming. The only thing was, if she knew that, then Okita would know that as well.

That’s just how well they know each other. “Rest first, date later,” the archer settled more onto the bed, heaving a sigh at how sore she felt. For someone as petite as Okita, she sure packed a punch. Each whack of that sword felt more like a slice, the wound throbbing from beyond its time. It was hard to explain, hard for the archer to even conceptualize. All she knew was that this pain wasn’t unfamiliar to her, that her soul and body had felt this before. Maybe it was by Okita, maybe it was from something else, someone else, she didn’t know.

Did that matter though?

Her eyes glanced down at the figure cradled against her side, arms thrown around her side, “You really are hopeless,” she scoffed, hands grabbing for the blanket. How could someone care so much for another being, she didn’t quite get it. Sure, she was the one who suggested this game first, but when did it become less of a game and more of a way of living? She had wanted a taste of what this so-called romantic life was like, and she knew full well Okita would be willing, if judging by those past stares and those fleeting touches. They lingered on her skin, in her humanity, begging her to remember the promise she made.

More than once, the possibility of soulmates flashed through her mind. And more than once, she disregarded that concept. What she and Okita had, they had because of what they’ve been through, not because of some stupid pre-destined fate.

“Then again,” she sighed, her body relaxing into the other as she rested her head on top of Okita’s, “Who else would be willing to stay by my side?”  
____________________________________________________________________________

It went without saying that Okita Souji was a fairly tolerable person, her patience unmatched and unheard of by anything or anyone else. Today was different, her body buzzing with pure excitement. Today was the day Nobunaga Oda would honor her word and take Okita out on a weekend vacation to the beach. To make it even better, it fell on national holidays so they had Friday and Monday off.

How exciting!

The ride itself didn’t take very long, only about three hours. In that time, they talked about their lives, what they were up to outside of their game, laughed about the antics the other did, Nobunaga poking fun at Okita as usual and Okita defending herself, that pout present on her face. Neither of them were sure when their hands got tangled up, their fingers intertwining.

Neither of them bothered to move away, relishing in the soft and warm touch.

Time flew past like it was nothing, and soon enough they were at the hotel, Nobunaga grabbing their bags. “Anything you want to do before we hit the beach?” Despite her short stature, she didn’t have any trouble carrying their luggage. After years of throwing punches at idiots and pulling back arrows, her physique wasn’t exactly like a twig.

“I thought you had this date planned out,” Okita snatched up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder before the other could protest, “I remember you staying up the other night planning out every possible detail about this trip.”

It was charming, really, that Nobunaga put so much effort into this. For someone was always raving about how feelings were stupid and what mattered was the future, for her to invest in a romantic endeavor like this, it meant a lot to her.

“Ptf, what kind of a date would this be if it was only what I wanted?” Nobunaga rolled her eyes, strolling up to the counter to grab their room keys. “Plans drawn up are irrelevant if they’re not what you want. Besides,” she turned to the other, lips pressed together in thought, “This date is about you and what. . what this,” a blush hinted at her cheeks, “this means between us.”

Okita’s face grew bright red, her visage flushed, “T-Then in that case, I’d like to get some swimming in before night falls. It’d be a great way to start off the trip.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Nobunaga nodded, her eyes darting everywhere but Okita’s amber eyes, embarrassed at the cheesy words that left her mouth.

Unknown to her, she was the winner of this round, Okita a step closer to losing their little game, closer to losing her composure.

Although, was that really such a bad thing?  
____________________________________________________________________________

Despite her nonchalant expression, her body plopped down on the coarse sand and chin resting on her palm, on the inside, she was absolutely dying. She couldn’t deny, a part of her picked out this place for their date so she could get a bit of a treat, cough Okita wearing a swimsuit cough.  
She just didn’t think it would be this. . . attractive.

Okita had worn a white bikini for this occasion, the color plain and the design simple.  
So why in the absolute hell did she think Okita was . . this attractive?

Maybe because of the lean muscles that were being shown off? Those toned legs from hours of Kendo? Her looking like the beach was where she belonged?

The rebel could feel her cheeks heating up, her hand moving to cover the bottom half of her face. Looking away wasn’t an option, that might as well have failure painted all over it. But if she kept looking, she might as well be losing her sanity.

Nobunaga always knew Okita was eye-catching in her own way. She was smart, one of the top students at their school, she knew how to hold her own in a fight, whether physical or verbal. She had pride, but not the kind that was condescending to others. It was a pride that spoke volumes of how happy she was to be where she was today, with not a shred of regret.  
Although, now that she thought about it, perhaps that one regret was waiting for so long. For what, she didn’t know. All she knew was that it was a rambling from some time ago when Okita got drunk before promptly passing out.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a volleyball to the face, falling over and getting sand all over. “Hey!” She growled, eyes narrowing as she snatched at the ball, “What’s the big idea?!”  
Okita strolled over, unconcerned as she grabbed the ball back, “Not my fault you couldn’t pay attention. You up for a game, loser pays for drinks later?”

If there was a list that Nobunaga couldn’t resist, the third item would be games. The second item would be drinks.

The first item would be Okita Souji.

“You’re on!”  
___________________________________________________________________________

It was only natural Okita would lose that round. As fast as her reflexes were, they meant nothing on the uneven terrain the sand provided. Without the usual hard support, whenever she attempted to return the ball, there wouldn’t be enough force or when she tried to run all over, it ended up with her tripping.

Nobunaga was less flimsy than her rival, her legs adjusting to the uneven ground. With her background of picking fights at the most inconvenient of places, it was only natural she would have the upper hand this round.

“Can’t wait for the treat later!” She smirked, her left arm thrown around Okita’s shoulder as they went off back to the hotel for a rinse. As fun as the beach was, the sand sticking to their sweaty skin was definitely not as fun.

“I don’t remember the reward being we shower together,” Okita smirked, her left hand going up to grab the other’s, “Unless you’re willing to switch up the rewards.”

Nobunaga barked out a laugh, pulling Okita closer as she pressed their foreheads together, “What’s wrong with me wanting the girl and some drinks?” As cool and collected she seemed on the outside, internally, she was a bit flustered at Okita’s attempt at flirting. It wasn’t annoying or embarrassing or anything of that sort.

No, she was happy that this game was becoming less of one and more of “them”.

“Nothing’s wrong with that,” Okita answered casually, that ever knowing look on her face, “In fact, you’ve yet to give me a reason to say no.”

Wow, Nobunaga didn’t know it was that easy for someone to snatch her heart.

Ordinarily, she would have taken it as it was, a chance to cross the hidden line between them.  
She couldn’t see it as that. Not with the way Okita’s amber eyes glittered happily at her. Not with the way her fingers grasped onto Nobunaga’s not tightly, but firmly, as if there wasn’t anywhere else she’d rather be.

Certainly not with the way she could feel her body warmth pressed up against her side, barely a hint of space in between them. It made her heart leap when she realized that this whole time, she could have said no. This whole time, Okita knew that if she had said “No”, Nobunaga would have stopped without question.

And yet, here they were, basking in the support the other had to offer.

“Does that mean I don’t have to trade in my drinks to enjoy a shower with you? Because if not,” Nobunaga leaned in, lessening the space between them even further, “You know I’d trade it in a heartbeat if it was for your comfort.”

The rebel could never really recall a time where she was sincere like this, her heart out in the open and her eyes twinkling with contentment. People around her were soldiers, pawns in a battle for the strongest and smartest warrior. That’s how she survived life, learned to not rely on anyone else if she wanted to get anywhere. Yet, for Okita, she was willing to lay it all bare.

“I know,” Okita replied with ease, resting her head on Nobunaga’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

It ended up with the two in the shower, Okita’s face red the entire time. Nothing in particular happened, it was just that, well she hoped Nobunaga didn’t catch on.

It had been mildly disappointing that Nobunaga came dressed in a skirt-shorts, T-Shirt and a jacket. Who even wears a jacket to the beach? Oh, who was she kidding, it was pretty disappointing that Nobunaga was all dressed up. She wasn’t sure if the archer was aware of the physique she held, the kind that lowkey had her minds in scrambles from how good she looks. It almost felt like a crime to have that covered up, especially with the fact that they were on the beach.

So, could she really be blamed for wanting to see more than just a baggy shirt, a jacket covering her toned arms, and a mere skirt-shorts covering up her thighs? She had joked about switching out the rewards but the reality was, she would have never done so. Not with Nobunaga looking like a puppy with the tempting offer of free drinks for the night.

She wasn’t sure when that started to matter. Actually, scratch that, she knew. It was always there, lurking beneath the depths of every moment they held such as when she aided Nobunaga with her after-battle wounds, when they explored a new place that opened up, when as next door neighbors, Nobunaga came over a lot to relax and laze about, an escape from the outside world. The only difference was, instead of having Nobunaga far away to only silently admire, she was up close and personal, her very being in reach, her red eyes glinting with sincerity, her body tensed up for rejection.

Her hands grasped her closer without much thought or hesitation, “Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself.”

Nobunaga grinned, a sign of relief as she nudged closer, “We both know you’re more than capable of kicking my arse if I broke that promise.” She huffed, a hand resting on her side, the bruise still an ugly mess, “Next time, it’s an archery match.”

“Next time,” she agreed, “I’ll look forward to beating you then.”

“In your dreams,” Nobunaga scoffed, an eyebrow arching in disbelief.

“That’d be great, but I’ll be too busy dreaming about something else,” Okita laughed, walking into the room as she grabbed towels for them. “Now, let’s hurry up, I wish to get this sand out and soon, still got places to explore.”

Ultimately, they ended up in the shower together and as promised, Nobunaga’s hands stayed within boundaries. A small touch there, a kiss here, quietly asking for permission to continue, to continue being allowed to hold and touch her like this.

What could Okita do but respond the same way, her lips tracing Nobunaga’s collarbone?  
____________________________________________________________________________

A drunk Okita was certainly a sight to see. Okita was known around the school to be cool, calm, collected, every word and action with a meaning behind it. There was no “because why not”, only “because I can and will”. That was her philosophy, apparent in the way she carried herself around her peers, the way she battled with her sword, and especially in the way she was as a person.

Seeing all that unraveled in front of Nobunaga in the form of drunkenness was amusing and scary to say the least. She didn’t think Okita could hold her sake well to begin with, but this was on another level.

“Oy, oy, that’s enough,” she snatched up her fifth drink, gulping it down for her rival, “I don’t need you passed the hell out on me. I didn’t come out here just to drag you back dead-like and all.”  
Drunk Okita responded with a pout, her hand reaching out in a vain attempt to snatch her drink back, “Hey give that baaackk. Who ever said that was yooouurrs?” Four drinks and she was already slurring? Nobunaga made a note to never have her drink around others besides herself, shaking her head as she left some bills on the table.

“I did. Now come on, it’s getting late, we should head back to the hotel.” She hoisted Okita up, ignoring the blush that was fighting to appear at the close contact. “Can you walk?”

Nobunaga wasn’t sure why she thought the answer would be “Yes” since Okita wasn’t exactly in her right mind right now. It was sad almost, at how caught off guard she was by her answer, “Carry me.” Judging by how tight her arms were wound around her shoulders, darn it Nobunaga, now’s not the time to think about how toned her lithe arms are, she wasn’t willing to let go anytime soon. It was cute, if anything, that with her guards down like this, she chose to cling onto the archer instead.

Did Okita really have that much trust in her?

Sighing, she shifted their positions so she was carrying the other bridal style, her face looking unamused, “Only because it’ll make the journey easier.” This wasn’t a bad position except. . . why did Okita have to be so cute??

“You’re lying,” Okita buried her face in the crook of Nobunaga’s neck, “I can see it.”

“Tch,” Nobunaga scoffed, her grip firm as she headed back, “Only because you’re the only one allowed to see it.”

That wasn’t a lie.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The night passed by without much of a hassle. Okita couldn’t remember much and Nobunaga was too embarrassed to state what happened that night. Did her drunk self do something stupid?

Like kissing Nobunaga out of nowhere?  
Gah, that was enough to make her face red as a tomato, coughing behind her hand.

. . . Perhaps next time, this time without sake in hand.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Months passed by, the landscape changing from snowy and cold to warm and bright. The changing of the seasons wasn’t big by any means.

It just meant their time was running out. Graduation day was looming closer, colleges being picked out, the uncertainty of their future catching up. With the passing months, their bond had only grown closer, stronger, new feelings explored and accepted. It was a breath of fresh air, a welcoming change to their relationship. The black-haired female was glad the goal of the game became less about who would confess first and became more of when can they take that first step together?

Looking at the sky, resting on the school’s rooftop, Nobunaga wondered to herself if that time could come any sooner, any faster. “Tch, good thing she isn’t here to see the sorry state I’m in,” she contemplated texting the other, missing her warm presence. Of course, fate had other plans in store for her.

“Yo, this is our roof! If you want to get out in one piece, I suggest you get out!” Delinquents. How great. It was ironic in a way, that Nobunaga was labeled a delinquent for being known for her fists and her fights, yet when others threaten the peace of those around them, they’re misguided folks.

Sighing, she got up, stretching, her back to them, “That doesn’t sound too convincing,” her head slightly turned, that smirk back on her face, “You think you can beat the Demon King?”

“It’s five versus one!” The leader shouted, gesturing for his minions to surround her. “I would say I like my odds.”

“That’s funny.” Nobunaga shrugged, turning around to face them properly, cracking her knuckles. Her smirk grew wider, her red eyes similar to a fire burning to destroy its enemies. “I was thinking the same thing.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Okita didn’t think Nobunaga would remember this one time where she had been wasted. She forgot why they were drinking at her place again, perhaps a special occasion or just because? Either way, it certainly brought something interesting to her attention.

“Okita,” Nobunaga was hovering over her, looking at smug as ever, her hands on either side of Okita’s head, “Do you believe in soulmates?” Her usual fiery eyes were toned down to a smoldering ember, her expression showing nothing but earnestness and her lips a tempting blood red.

The swordsman coughed, embarrassed at just how close the archer was, “Why ask me such a thing?” It was probably a bit unfair for Okita to answer a question with a question. But Nobunaga wasn’t the type to ask questions, she was the type to seek her answers out herself without anybody else’s assistance.

“Because I think you’re my soulmate.”

Those words were said with such conviction, so open with their yearning, it took everything Okita had to not take those blood red lips for herself. Not now, not while the other was drunk.

“How do you know for sure?” She settled, her arms finding their familiar position around Nobunaga’s neck, her amber eyes scorching with a craving for the person right there.

“Simple,” the archer crooned, head tilting down, red locking with amber, “There’s no one else I can imagine myself with.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Darkness.

For someone whose soul burned as bright as hers, it was stifling to be in such darkness. For too long, she had relied on herself to be the light, to guide her out of the emptiness. How strange, really, that that light was given to someone else a while back.

Okita Souji.

If you can hear me,

I need you.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Oda Nobunaga!”

A voice cried out.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Soulmates.

Such a concept that’s been thought countless times, a concept that people hate and despise, blaming it for their romantic endeavors. “If I have a soulmate, why haven’t I met mine by now?” They would scream in frustration, tears at their eyes, their voices growing hoarse.

Contrary to popular belief, soulmates aren’t found but made. There’s no link from the start, the souls make it themselves to come to be. It cannot be forced, cannot be sought, only crafted with care with their lover.

Okita wasn’t sure if Nobunaga was meant to be her soulmate, to be the one for life. All she could be sure of right now was how much her heart was breaking, seeing the usual energetic archer laying still in the hospital bed, IVs hooked up to her arm.

“You idiot,” she murmured, no venom in her words as her hand traced along Nobunaga’s arm, “The nurse told me what happened. I’m not sure if you were conscious at the time, the nurse told me you were pretty delirious, and you. . you probably want to hear my voice,” she chuckled, fingers fitting in between Nobunaga’s. “You were in a recent fight and one of the delinquents had a switchblade on them. They’re not sure of the exact details, like how the situation was or why it took you so long to notice knife wounds on yourself. You’ll have to tell me all that when you wake up.”

Only silence met her request.

“The leader halted the fighting, berating his minion while calling for the hospital. I saw him earlier, he told me ‘Fighting is in our blood. However, weapons are uncalled for to splatter that blood over the battlefield.’ I think that was his roundabout way of saying he disagreed with the usage of that knife,” Okita sighed, leaning back into her chair, gaze full of sorrow, “Too bad revenge isn’t in my blood.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks went by in the blink of an eye. Nothing special particularly happened, besides Nobunaga waking up two days after the incident and having a restriction on any strenuous activities. To that, she joked to the swordsman, “I guess it’ll be a while before we take it further physically huh?”

She earned a punch to the shoulder at that, Nobunaga breaking out into laughter while Okita huffed in frustration. “And whose fault is that, you idiot?”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Nobunaga’s smirk faded more into an easy grin, pulling the other onto her lap, the duo settled on the bed. “Certainly wasn’t expect a knife to the side, or back, or arm, but that’s not what’s important! Important thing is, the Demon King is here and ready to bother a certain swordsman!”

“You know it’s more than that,” Okita grumbled, instinctively shifting into one would call the cuddling position, arms slumping across her shoulders and waist.

“I do,” Nobunaga agreed, her head shifting downwards, lips close to her partner, “It wouldn’t hurt for you to tell me.” Heh, she thought with a grin, one wider than she could ever remember, in the end, she was the one to lose the game she had proposed. Did she really lose though, or was she a winner in this game of love?

Ultimately, a confession hadn’t been needed. The words had always been there, tucked away in their tender gazes and their brief yet affection touches. It had been hidden in those kisses meant only for the other. Funnily enough, those kisses never reached the other’s lips.

Until now.

“You’re right,” Okita scooted up a bit, amber piercing into red, “It wouldn’t.”

And words were spoken no more for the moments to come, their lips preoccupied with exploring new territory, understanding the love that bloomed between the two fighters.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“What about college?” Okita asked offhandedly, cuddled up to Nobunaga’s side while they watched a movie.

“I’m following you,” the archer replied, yawning as she sunk into the couch, “I figured since I don’t know what major to head into, I’d rather just follow you than have an awful time at some weird college.” You’re the only one I trust myself with.

“. . .When did you decide that?”

“About two months ago.” That earned her a smack to the shoulder, Nobunaga whining as she rubbed her shoulder, “What was that for? I’m still healing ya know.”

“Why did you have to insist on that. . that chasing game if you’ve already decided to come with me to college?” She remembered clearly that the reason Nobunaga even proposed that little game was because once they graduate from high school and move onto college, who knows what’ll happen? If they’ll never have a chance to explore what they have? She remembered oh so clearly because it was the reason why she had been hesitant at first. She didn’t want their relationship to come around due to curiosity and it eased her to know that wasn’t the case.

“Ptf, just because it would have come eventually didn’t mean I didn’t want it come sooner.”

“Typical,” she sighed, rubbing the spot she smacked at, “You’re lucky I didn’t say no.” Okita could recall that day as clear as the blue sky outside, the day boundaries were crossed and permissions were given.

“How about we have a game just between the two of us, the one where we see who falls for the other first?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the adventure! ^^


End file.
